The objective of the Joslin Genomics Core Facility is to provide support to Joslin and a certain number of external investigators for analysis of gene expression, by providing equipment, expertise, and services in nucleic acid analysis that would be too specialized or costly for individual laboratories to perform independently. Core services include both high-density oligonucleotide array analysis, using the Affymetrix platform, and real-time quantitative fluorescent PCR analysis. The core also provides preliminary genomic analysis, software support, and technical advice regarding experimental design and sample preparation.